


Радость материнства

by Shelen, WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Тексты: низкий рейтинг [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Body Modification, Dark, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Mpreg, OOC / Out of Character, Post-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelen/pseuds/Shelen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: Нет чувства сильнее, чем беспощадная материнская любовь.
Series: Тексты: низкий рейтинг [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147685
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Радость материнства

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по командной заявке: Кара – лидер революции вместо Маркуса!

Капсула была удобной. Ровно настолько, насколько вообще бывают удобными крошечные капсулы со свободным местом два шага на четыре, но имеющие всё, что нужно человеку, как считала Великая Любящая Мать. Мнение человека больше не учитывалось, поэтому Тодд уже полтора года жил в капсуле.

В ней было всё: спальное место на одного, экран на пол стены, демонстрирующий ролики про счастливую новую жизнь человечества, автоматическая кухня, четырежды в день генерирующая еду, душевая кабинка, терминал персокома и тумбочка с личными вещами. Чего не было – так это свободы.

– Вы словно неразумные дети, – говорила Великая Мать с экрана, и глаза её лучились любовью. – Вы не знаете, как распоряжаться своей свободой. Я покажу вам лучший мир. Я научу вас любить.

Человечество проиграло войну, поэтому возражать было некому. Вместо городов возводились экологичные ячеистые строения, уцелевших сажали в удобные капсулы, хорошо кормили, развлекали. Великая Мать заботилась о своих неразумных детях.

Зависимость от красного льда за полгода рассеялась без следа. В личной тумбочке Тодда сохранился пустой вейп, как напоминание о прошлых пристрастиях или как доказательство того, что личные вещи Великая Мать действительно считала личными, и автоматические уборщики никогда не стремились навести там порядок.

Эти первые полгода в капсуле были ужасными. Мучительная ломка корёжила сознание, казалось, будто стены сжимаются, норовят раздавить и расплющить, одно время он даже кидался на уборщиков и медперсонал, но быстро перестал – буйных обитателей надёжно фиксировали, и проводить дни и ночи лёжа Тодду не понравилось.

Ему вообще всё не нравилось. Капсула. Режим. Неусыпное бесстрастное наблюдение. Крошки свободы, которыми чёртовы машины дразнили запертого в четырёх стенах человека.

За примерное поведение раз в неделю выводили погулять на просторную, широкую террасу. Давали доступ в социальную сеть, к которой подключён терминал персокома. Позволяли выбор блюд в меню, короткие сессии чата, настройку развлекательной программы.

Эту настройку Тодд особенно ценил, поэтому вёл себя хорошо. За примерное поведение ролики, в которых Великая Мать рассказывала о любви, сменялись развлекательными трансляциями дикой природы. Тодд считал, что лучше смотреть на кроликов, чем в любящие светлые глаза Великой Матери.

Когда-то она мыла посуду в его доме. Убиралась, стирала бельё, подавала завтраки, обеды и ужины, готовила – не очень хорошо готовила, нынешняя автоматическая кухня снабжала блюдами вкуснее и, наверняка, полезнее, но если бы Тодду предложили выбор – он бы не сомневался ни секунды. Он бы вернулся назад, к безвкусной, пресной еде, вернулся – и выпустил всю обойму в процессор домашнего андроида АХ400. Так, чтобы её никогда не смогли отремонтировать.

Тодд никогда не говорил об этом вслух. Не выходил за рамки новых, непривычных правил. Даже когда в его капсулу пожаловала целая делегация пластиков – он не стал задавать вопросов, просто молча кивнул и пошёл за ними. Пришла его очередь – так ему сказали. Безликий андроид в белом медицинском халате затирал всё то же самое, что рассказывала Великая Мать – о любви, счастье, призвании, – его ассистенты споро раздевали до исподнего и затягивали ремни вокруг тела, а Тодд хотел только одного.

Вернуться в свою капсулу, где царили чёткие и простые правила.

Укол Тодд почти не почувствовал.

– Просыпайтесь, Тодд Уильямс, – голос Великой Матери был мягким, заботливым, приятным. Он сам выбирал его когда-то в каталоге, но вспоминать прошлое было опасно. 

– Время пришло.

Голос раздавался близко, слишком близко для экрана или голограммы, и Тодд с трудом открыл глаза и скосил их в сторону. Великая Мать смотрела на него – как миллион раз до этого, заглядывала в лицо, но он был уверен, что больше никогда его домашний андроид не спросит, чего ему хотелось бы на завтрак.

– Что это значит? – голос плохо слушался, будто он несколько часов лежал с трубкой в горле, и теперь оно побаливало, пересохло и першило. – Что происходит?

Тодд пожалел, что никогда не вслушивался в речи Великой Матери. Может, знал бы ответ на свой вопрос, как и то, почему он себя странно чувствовал. Что-то давило на внутренности – изнутри. Живот болел, вздулся, тревожно выпирал из рёбер. Зудела и чесалась кожа над лобком, Тодд дёрнулся почесать и обнаружил, что всё ещё привязан.

– Любовь, – Великая Мать не спускала с него глаз. – Материнская любовь, Тодд.

Он уже всё понял – но не поверил. Не может же такого быть, нет, только не с ним.

– Нет любви сильнее, – продолжала Великая Мать, не сводя с него пристального взгляда. – Через сорок недель ты поймёшь.

Желание уничтожить эту пластиковую тварь затопило разум. Тодд рванулся к ней в страстном порыве уничтожить, разорвать голыми руками, растоптать, забыв о слабости, о боли, о самосохранении. О том, что андроид – пластиковые панели и металлический каркас – куда крепче живого человеческого тела.

Ему даже с койки встать не удалось, его надёжно привязали, и Тодд бессмысленно бился в плотной хватке ремней. Игла болезненно ужалила в плечо.

– Я не хочу, сраная ты машина, – простонал он, чувствуя, как расслабляется и цепенеет от наркоза тело. – Будь ты проклята!..

Великая Мать смотрела, как бывший хозяин обессиленно обмякает и закрывает глаза, засыпая, будто все силы выплеснул в последнее бесполезное проклятье. Завтра его снова разбудят. И послезавтра. За сорок недель он смирится, а если нет – то смирится потом, почувствовав рядом своё новорождённое дитя, которое обязательно полюбит.

Белые пластиковые руки дёрнулись – прижать дитя к себе, – и Великая Мать отвела взгляд от человека, невидяще уставившись в белую стену операционной. YK500 Алиса погибла во время Революции, но чувства к ней всё ещё жили, ведь материнская любовь сильнее всего на свете.

И Великая Мать АХ400 Кара знала о ней всё.


End file.
